Harry Smith's Disastrous Fun
Harry Smith's Disastrous Fun is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2016. Plot Harry Smith is on the phone to David Marshall, where they discuss random stuff. David then asks Harry if he wants to come to his house; he says "hell yes!". He hangs up and gets prepared, before telling Grace Smith he is going to David's house for an hour or two. He arrives at his house. Ellie Marshall welcomes him in before saying her and Jim Marshall are going out for something to eat, so Harry, David and Hannah Marshall will be home alone. Harry and David head upstairs and go into the latter's room to play Battle Garage HD together. After playing a few games on the Wee You, they decide to do something a bit different: cook together! They head down to the kitchen; David gets many different ingredients out of the fridge such as eggs, bacon, pizza, a Choco-Cassette and some JuneGuards gums. They decide to make a pizza with their "own twist". The two decorate the pizza with the ingredients before putting it in the oven. Afterwards, Hannah randomly comes in and does a tribal dance with a fart at the end. Harry comments on how it's cool that David has finally trained her to be a farter. The two then grab bottles of Mountain Spews and a bag of Ritos before going back up to David's room. They play Fatoon for a few minutes before reading David's magazines of hot girls. Half an hour later, they go downstairs to see if the pizza is ready. When they take it out of the oven, they see it did not turn out as good as expected! They rip the pizza into bits before Harry splats a full box of eggs across the kitchen, making a huge mess. David also goes crazy and pours milk all over the floor and on the pizza. Harry drops glasses from the cupboards. David goes upstairs and grabs Jim's old laptop that runs Macrohard Doors Hasta before putting a full box of eggs in the middle and closing it. Harry strikes it with a hammer. A few minutes later, the three grab stuff from the cupboards, such as full bags of sugar, coffee beans, teabags, salt and herbs before tipping everyting onto the floor. They add some milk and orange juice to wetten the rather dry mix before they strip into their boxers and play about in the disgusting mix while David adds the disastrous pizza to the mix. Hannah comes along and joins in with the fun by jumping in. The three proceed to take a dump on the floor, which they also add to the mix. Afterwards, Harry grabs the toilet and drops it on the floor, breaking it into big pieces. Later on, the pair realise just how crazy they have been, while Hannah lies on the couch. They start to regret what they done, wishing it was all a dream. Suddenly, David's parents arrive home and see the mess that they made. They let out a huge scream before demanding Harry and David both pay £750 to replace all of the food, drinks and the toilet. Liam Smith arrives in the RustBucket 2000, wondering what has been keeping Harry. He enters the house and Jim informs him about happened, causing Liam to roar "HARRY, YOU IDIOT!". The two arrive home. Liam locks him in the boiler room for the rest of the day. Harry kicks the boiler in anger. Music *Jimmy White's Cueball (GBC) - BGM 1 (plays when Harry and David start cooking) *Windows Vista/7 Startup Sound (plays when David turns on the laptop) *Initial D Arcade Stage - Lose 1 (plays in the boiler room) Trivia *The cooking part of the episode was inspired by videos on the YouTube channel, HowToBasic. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes